


Its all in his head.

by Love4evermore2332



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark Sherlock, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Suicide, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love4evermore2332/pseuds/Love4evermore2332
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has awoken to find that he has been drugged and voices are in his head. he can;t stop them and doesn't know what to do...... in finds comfort in a single metal object.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its all in his head.

The sheets of the queen sized bed began to move slightly as the dim sun light poured into the room and onto the pale thin face of the dark haired man. The small sounds of groans and grunts echoed in the room as the sheets where thrown off the man as he slowly sat up in bed.  His short curly hair was all scruffy and tangled due to his tossing and turning in his sleep, his eyes still closed as he stood out of bed and headed for the bathroom.  It was a few minutes later that that man emerged from the bathroom, his hair all nice and fixed up. He quickly dressed and headed out to the main room of the flat, as he walked in he suddenly felt light headed and quickly became unable to stand. He tried catching himself on the door frame but his hand missed my only a few inches while his other hand on was grabbing the side of his head.

  

          As his knees hit the ground a loud thud echoed throughout the entire flat, and a few second later an elderly women can quickly up the stair. “ S-Sherlock Sherlock I heard a thud are you al ri-“ the elder women let out a loud gasp as she quickly walked in and saw the young man on his knees both of his hands gripping his head in pain.  
  
          “ M-Mrs. Hudson?........ Y-yeah I’m fine. I’m just a little light headed…..” Sherlock:-nodded slightly and grabbed the hand she offered out to help him up. He slowly got up and sat back down in his chair near the fire place, and ran his long figures through his hair as slightly dark circles form under his eyes.   
  
         “Here let me get you a small cup of tea dear.” Mrs. Hudson quickly walked to the kitchen as she started to make tea. Sherlock let a small faint smile fall on his lips as his knee and hands began to shack slightly.  
  
         “Hudson, when is John going to be back from his family trip?” Sherlock didn’t even look up from his shacking legs hands still on his forehead as he reached up to grab the cup of tea.

 

        “Just let me know if you need anything else dearie.” Mrs. Hudson lends down and gave Sherlock a small kiss on the top of his head and went back down stairs.

 

        A few hours have pasted and Sherlock has barely moved from his spot in his chair, he was just blankly staring off into space when his head snapped around. He heard a faint small voice, was someone in the flat with him? No, there couldn’t john was out for family reasons and Mrs. Hudson was back down stairs. Maybe he was imagining the voices, yeah that’s it, he was imagining everything, and the silence of the flat was getting to him.  
  
      *Hey Sherlly………… it’s time to have some fun………… *the low deep and demonic voices began to echo again, but this time they were louder and……… and they were in Sherlock’s head!   
  
    *Where’s your Johnny boy…… he’s gone, he doesn’t love you…….Oh but don’t worry Sherlly I love you……. We love you…….. I care about you Sherlock…. I’m your true john…*  
  
     “S-SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP!!! Sherlock panted and started to grip the color of his shirt tightly trying to get more air into his lungs tears in his eyes, trying to ignore the terrible voices and there corrupting thoughts.  
  
      *He’s dead Sherlly…. The image of your beloved John, he is dead. His clothes all torn and covered with blood, his own blood, and it’s your fault……. *the voices began to persuade Sherlock that it truly was his fault that John was gone.  Was it really his fault, was he the one to truly blame?  
   
    “It’s not- he’s fine. It’s not logical to assume…..” Sherlock shook his head in disbelief gripping his color again to control his anger and confusion. Trying to regain his breath, as he was hunched over in his chair.

The voice died down but only slightly and about another hour has passed before the voices began to shout again, the sound of anger; taunting, laughing, yelling, and hatred filled the young detective’s head. *Oh come on pretty boy, lets go come with let use eat you up…… come with us…* the voices grew more demonic as they yelled at him with great force.  
  
   
      “S-SHUT UP IM NOT ON THE MENU, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!” Sherlock gripped his hair tightly and he rocked back and forth in his chair panting slightly.  He was about to scream again until he heard the phone ring he bolted up and quickly grabbed the phone answering it, “h-hello….” His voice was soft and weak.  
  
    “Christ Sherlock, are you ok!?!?! Miss.Hudson called me and told me you were screaming and acting deranged!  Don’t worry I will be back in town as soon as I can be just hang in Sherlock!” The loud military voice echoed from the phone as Sherlock immediately recognized the voice.   
  
       “J-john is that you?” Sherlock felt filled with hope but the call was dropped and Sherlock shook” J-JOHN ARE YOU THERE!?!?!?!?”  
  
      * He won’t make it back in time……..just give up… you lost… you are ours now…. Just give in…* the voices scared him as they sounded warm and welcoming her dropped his phone and aggressively shook his head back and forth.   
  
  
      *Your only friend and you scared him away, you never allowed him close enough you never truly trusted him and he never considered you a friend you were just a nuisances to him. * The voices creeped closer and warmer to Sherlock as she fell back onto his chair her started to believe what the voices said as his sanity slowly began to slip from his grasp.

 

*You lost boy…….. It’s the end of the game Sherlock……….. You can find an answer to end it…….* Sherlock nodded slightly as he slowly reached under his chair and pulled out a small rectangular box and slowly and timidly pulled the lid off.  The silver material shown in the light as he recognized the familiar shape of the object.  He pulled the gun out of the box and checked the cartridge…….it was full. He closed it as he turned it around in his hand and turned the safety off and examined the gun ounce more.

      *That’s it boy just like that use it….. Come with us. Feel better end all your suffering….* the voiced laughed darkly as they were so close to victory. Sherlock unsteady hands began to move the gun towards his face as he slowly opened his mouth. The clanking of the metal objet against his teeth was faint but a strong sound as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. The gun still in his hands he sat there paint in his head and eas pretty sure his ears where bleeding from the consistent pounding he gave his head early the voices screeched for him to do it practically ripping his head apart .  
  
       Sherlock’s hands stilled as he griped the trigger and pulled a loud flash and a bang echoed throughout Baker Street. The slight splatter noise as blood hit the spray painted smiley face on the wall behind him, a few screams could be heard and the sound of light old feet could be heard running up the stairs and followed by the sound of army boots as the door swung open. The elderly women scream out in horror of the sight before her as the army boots stood still.

 

     “SHERLOCK!!!!!!!” the loud slightly younger voice echoed through the parlor as John stepped forward.

 

 

 

 

 

I would love to thank this wonderful tumblr user and her great cosplay!!!!!!!  
  
<http://x-sherlock-holmes-x.tumblr.com/>

Her amazing m!a she did on tumblr about a drugged and twisted Sherlock was amazing!!!!  Main theme for the story and most of the talking are quotes from her blog!!!  I would love to thank her for permission to write this and for the great inspiration. But to be honest killing off Sherlock was my idea. So yeah. 


End file.
